


if you let me make you mine

by anothersadsong



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, I mean really, a little dry humping, a little interruption, and surprise orgasms are always fun, college fic, if you can't laugh during sex when can you laugh?, it's au time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong
Summary: for rebelcaptainsmutweekend v.2(a sequel of sorts, to no one can choose who they fall for (or when they fall, or how they fall, or why)





	if you let me make you mine

“Do you want me to stop?”, Jyn breathed, looking down into Cassian’s eyes, a brow arched wryly, her lips lifting into the hint of a smirk as he whined his disappointment at the thought.

“Use your words”, she continued, rolling her hips and pressing down all the more insistently against his still clothed lap, his fingers at her waist tightening their grip, as though he was readying himself to help - to arch up into her while he urged her down at the same time.

He wouldn’t, though. He knew the rules of this game, and he knew that if he broke a rule, there would be a consequence. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy one of Jyn’s consequences, but he was adamant upon being good for her, following all of her directions to a t, but mostly, though, getting his reward in the end.

That that reward just so happened to be mutual satisfaction made it all the better in the end.

“No, Jyn - “, he breathed, his voice hoarse with his desire, his eyes blazing. “I don’t want you to stop. Please, whatever you do, don’t fucking stop.”

Her smirk grew as she trailed a lazy fingertip down the center of Cassian’s chest, down and down and down until she teasingly scratched at his lower belly, and then toyed with the waistband of his boxer briefs, not that she was planning on getting him out of them just yet, not when she was having so much fun rocking and rolling her body right where she was sitting, feeling him strain beneath her, feeling him so hard and wanting already, when they had barely just gotten started.

They had a lot of time to make up for - Spring Break had kept them apart for far too long, Cassian on campus, and Jyn all the way across the country visiting her parents.

And it wasn’t as though they didn’t take every chance they could to talk - FaceTime was a Godsend - but it just wasn’t the same as being together. It wasn’t enough.

But here they were, reconnecting in all the best ways, and neither of them could find any reason to complain.

Cassian took a chance and fit the curve of a breast in his palm, the soft moan he was gifted more than enough to encourage him to test out a squeeze.

Neither of them noticed the sound of a door code being keyed in, and neither had much of an opportunity to react when the door swung open and Kay stepped inside, wrinkling his nose in distaste when he came face to face with a bare-chested and scowling Jyn straddling his prone roommate.

“I thought we agreed that should you wish to give in to the demands of your hormones, you would do so elsewhere, Cassian”, he declared, rifling through his bag, sitting primly near his desk. “Like Jyn’s room.”

“Yeah, I have a roommate again, ass”, Jyn retorted, even though there was no real malice in her voice, just an understandable annoyance at being interrupted. “And she literally never leaves the room. Hence why we’re here now. And, we did put a sock on the door, so you should have known not to come in.”

Kay snorted derisively, straightening up once he’d ostensibly found what he was looking for. “I am unfamiliar with your archaic sexual rituals.”

“You’re not unfamiliar with college!”, she exclaimed, huffing out a breath. “You have to know what a sock on a doorknob means!”

The way he didn’t have a response was more than enough of a hint that he didn’t really have a good excuse for his interruption.

Cassian tossed his free arm over his eyes, even though that hardly hid the smile threatening to spread across his flaming face. “Ah - not to be rude, but … why are you here? Isn’t today your robotics thing?”

“My notes - “, Kay replied dispassionately, holding up his folder as he once more headed toward the door. “And now that I have them, I will be leaving. Please clean up after you’ve finished … and spray some disinfectant, too. Good day.”

The door shut behind him - how it could sound so polite and so judgemental all at once, neither of them would ever know, but that was Kay. Jyn dropped her head, her hair falling into and obscuring her face, her shoulders shaking.

For a moment, Cassian worried that she might be upset. But when it registered that she was giggling, that worry disappeared completely, and he laughed, too.

“I’m sorry about him - “, he started, lifting his arm and gazing at her, his heart constricting at the knowledge that this woman - this smart, fierce, sexy as all hell woman - was his.

“It’s fine”, she answered, breathing out a sight as she lifted her head and met his eyes, and brushed her hair back and out of her eyes. “It’s not like I could have expected anything else from him.”

“We can stop”, he offered, reaching out to catch her free hand, to tangle their fingers together and offer a reassuring squeeze. “We don’t have to do anything if, y’know, the mood’s been ruined - “

“I don’t want to stop”, Jyn cut in, shaking her head, even as she reached up to press the pad of her thumb against his lips in the semblance of a kiss. “I don’t want to stop, Cassian, I’ve missed you so much … “

She punctuated the statement with a sharp rock of her hips against him, and then again, and then again, gasping out a triumphant noise when his hips jerked and he tried to rut against her, and she can feel him throb, and she’s never wanted him more. ‘And - and neither do you.”

His fingers gripped her hips tighter, and Jyn inhaled a hissing breath - God, when he did that, it hurt just right, and left behind exactly the marks that she liked, the marks that could be hidden underneath her clothes, the marks that only they knew were there.

“I don’t”, he answered, pulling her down against his very interested cock, his thumbs rubbing against her skin gently. “I want you so bad, baby. I need you. It feels like forever since the last time that I fucked you.”

(Two weeks ago. Against her dorm room door. Didn’t even remove any clothing, just pulled her skirt up and her panties to the side and … went to town until she shuddered and squeezed him tight and he spilled inside her, calling it a goodbye present.)

Jyn shivered, and hummed, her own body just as desperately needy, just as ready for for him as he was for her, aching, wanting, so bereft of the pleasure of his thick fingers, or his talented tongue, and although she was currently ‘in charge’, she almost could not wait for the moment that Cassian inevitably got impatient and flipped her over, and the way it always took her breath away when he pushed into her.

“You want that, too?”, he murmured, gripping her with one hand as the other migrated between them to rub against her still covered clit - just a hint of what was to come once they were fully undressed and doing more than teasing each other into incoherence.

“Yeah, I want that”, she answered, her voice, which had been confident and clear not long previously, now nothing more than a shaky breath.

“You like that, don’t you?”, he continued, pressing his thumb a little harder against her sensitive little nub, his smile a little more wolfish when she moaned in response.

“I love it - love it when you fuck me”, she gasped, certain that if he kept up his teasing, he was going to find himself soaked by her arousal. Not that he would mind, he always seemed to enjoy it, anyway, when he could get her that wet, unbelievably damp.

But then, his smile softened, his eyes, which had been burning with desire, suddenly full of - what, a fondness that she knew he didn’t share with just anyone, and she didn’t know what had changed in that moment, but God, if she could see him so content always, she’d be happy …

“I love you”, he blurted out, without thinking, without considering the fact that maybe she wasn’t ready to hear that yet, maybe she didn’t quite feel the same, it had only been a few months since they started dating -

And … and then … totally unexpectedly …

A moan fought it’s way past her lips as she shuddered hard, her fingers digging into the skin of his side, where her hand had been resting, and all Cassian could do was hold on tight to keep her steady, watching her with wide eyes, ‘what the fuck’ on his lips as he took in the sight of her hazy eyes, and her flushed face, and her heaving chest, her panting breaths the only sound either of them made for a long, long moment.

“Did you … did you just come?”, he asked incredulously, before bursting into raucous laughter, which earned him a glare from a still shocked and practically boneless Jyn. “I said I love you and you came? Holy fucking shit, Jyn … “

“Shut up” she groaned, careful not to elbow or knee Cassian as she found enough composure to flop down half on top of, half beside him. “I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t”, he murmured, turning to face her a little more fully, gentle, as he brushed his thumb against her pink cheek.

“No, I don’t”, she agreed, sliding an arm around his middle to keep him as close as possible. “I love you, too.”

Eyes bright, he leaned in closer and pressed a soft, altogether chaste kiss to her lips, only laughing when she groaned again and pressed her face against his shoulder, even though he could tell that she was grinning, too.

“Don’t worry”, she mumbled, her breath puffing out against his skin. “I haven’t forgotten about you. Gimme a minute and then I promise, I’ll make you see stars.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”


End file.
